culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Athletics at the 2000 Summer Olympics – Women's 20 kilometres walk
These are the official results of the Women's 20 km Walk at the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia. The race was held on Thursday 28 September 2000, starting at 10:45h. Contents 1 Medalists 2 Abbreviations 3 Records 4 Startlist 5 Intermediates 6 Final ranking 7 See also 8 References Medalists Gold Wang Liping China Silver Kjersti Plätzer Norway Bronze María Vasco Spain Abbreviations All times shown are in hours:minutes:seconds DNS did not start NM no mark OR olympic record WR world record AR area record NR national record PB personal best SB season best Records Standing records prior to the 2004 Summer Olympics World record Tatyana Gudkova (RUS) 1:25:18 19 May 2000 Russia Moscow, Russia Olympic record New event after the 10 km was contested previously Startlist icon This section is empty. You can help by adding to it. (August 2010) Intermediates icon This section is empty. You can help by adding to it. (August 2010) Final ranking Rank Athlete Time Note 1st, gold medalist(s) Wang Liping (CHN) 1:29.05 OR 2nd, silver medalist(s) Kjersti Plätzer (NOR) 1:29.33 3rd, bronze medalist(s) María Vasco (ESP) 1:30.23 4 Erica Alfridi (ITA) 1:31.25 5 María Guadalupe Sánchez (MEX) 1:31.33 6 Norica Câmpean (ROU) 1:31.50 7 Kerry Saxby-Junna (AUS) 1:32.02 8 Tatyana Gudkova (RUS) 1:32.35 9 Nataliya Misyulya (BLR) 1:33.08 10 Gillian O'Sullivan (IRL) 1:33.10 11 Athina Papayianni (GRE) 1:33.14 PB 12 Valentyna Savchuk (UKR) 1:33.22 13 Ana Maria Groza (ROU) 1:33.38 14 Susana Feitor (POR) 1:33.53 15 Yuan Yufang (MAS) 1:34.19 SB 16 Kristina Saltanovič (LTU) 1:34.24 17 Michelle Rohl (USA) 1:34.26 18 Mária Urbanik (HUN) 1:34.45 19 Beate Gummelt (GER) 1:34.59 20 Encarna Granados (ESP) 1:35.06 21 Svetlana Tolstaya (KAZ) 1:35.19 22 Nora Leksir (FRA) 1:35.29 23 Fatiha Ouali (FRA) 1:35.35 24 Vira Zozulya (UKR) 1:35.43 25 Kim Mi-Jung (KOR) 1:36.09 NR 26 Mara Ibañez (MEX) 1:36.17 27 Eva Pérez (ESP) 1:36.35 28 Valentina Tsybulskaya (BLR) 1:36.44 29 Anikó Szebenszky (HUN) 1:36.46 30 Jolanta Dukure (LAT) 1:36.54 31 Sonata Milušauskaitė (LTU) 1:37.14 32 Larisa Ramazanova (BLR) 1:37.39 33 Lisa Kehler (GBR) 1:37.47 34 Ivis Martínez (ESA) 1:38.07 35 Olive Loughnane (IRL) 1:38.23 36 Khristina Kokotou (GRE) 1:38.52 37 Anita Liepiņa (LAT) 1:39.17 38 Chen Yueling (USA) 1:39.36 39 Lisa Sheridan-Paolini (AUS) 1:40.57 40 Yelena Kuznetsova (KAZ) 1:42.45 41 Teresita Collado (GUA) 1:43.28 42 Geovana Irusta (BOL) 1:43.34 43 Zuzana Blažeková (SVK) 1:44.03 44 Debbi Lawrence (USA) 1:47.20 45 Bahia Boussad (ALG) 1:52.50 DID NOT FINISH (DNF) — Kathrin Born-Boyde (GER) DNF — Aida İsayeva (AZE) DNF — Olga Polyakova (RUS) DNF — Katarzyna Radtke (POL) DNF — Annarita Sidoti (ITA) DNF — Maya Sazonova (KAZ) DNF — Irina Stankina (RUS) DNF DISQUALIFIED (DSQ) — Liu Hongyu (CHN) DSQ — Graciela Mendoza (MEX) DSQ — Janice McCaffrey (CAN) DSQ — Elisabetta Perrone (ITA) DSQ — Jane Saville (AUS) DSQ See also 1997 Women's World Championships 10km Walk (Athens) 1998 Women's European Championships 10km Walk (Budapest) 1999 Women's World Championships 20km Walk (Seville) 2000 Race Walking Year Ranking 2001 Women's World Championships 20km Walk (Edmonton) 2002 Women's European Championships 20km Walk (Munich) 2003 Women's World Championships 20km Walk (Paris) References Official Report Results sports-reference Official Report of the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics Category:Athletics at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Racewalking at the Olympics Category:2000 in women's athletics